Lose My Mind
by KeepingDaksAmari
Summary: Korra's a timid mixologist, Asami pops in one night and there's this one song that's seemingly always playing in the background. Vague summary, but the story could be better than the summary. Oh and there are drinks mentioned. Modern AU. Korrasami.
1. The Red Label

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _I need Banana Liqueur, coconut rum, Peach Schnapps, Pina Colada Schnapps, and Pineapple juice._ Gross. Whether it was all that went into the drink or the drink name itself, it was gross. Yet I knew how to do it. My tongue had already done the tasting, what seemed like a lifetime ago, and now the rest was up to almost basic instinct. My hands did the mixing, my mind created the concoction/measuring precision, my mouth did the talking, and together they all meshed together as the perfect person for the job.

"So, where's your girl now, Tan?" I asked the slumped over man at the center of the bar while I poured all that I'd gathered into a mixer.

He let out a long exaggerated sigh and glared at some guy who bumped into him as he passed by. Like a defeated dog, he let it go. "Still in New York, I think. I don't know."

 _Okay._ I inwardly rolled my eyes. "Let's forget that then." Shaking his drink up just right, I then poured it into a chilled glass and placed it in front of him. Tonight was starting out pretty slow, not that it really mattered to me, but it was always a nice change of pace. "Let's talk about you."

"You're friends with her, right? Is she still there?" Tahno ignored my suggestion and opted for taking a guilty sip. "She hates thin crust."

My hand came up to smack myself in the forehead. _Seriously!_ Instead of answering him right away, I looked around for the next person who needed a drink. To my gratitude, another guy voiced his option and I nodded in affirmation to him. _Club Soda, Vodka, and Charmbord._ I was already mixing that one by the time I got back to the lifeless idiot I was talking to.

"Look, I don't know if she's still there and I'm quite positive she's _not_ eating a whole lot of pizza." _She's in prison for crying out loud!_ I kept that last part to myself because it would have been redundant to say.

"Kor! I'll have my usual!" Another older guy showed up and slapped his money down on the table. I dropped the first one's drink off before smoothing my way over to the old guy since he was such a dear and sat closer to the secret stash I made especially for him.

"Hiya, Bumi!" I chirped, slapping at his shoulder. "I got your stuff right here." Taking three shot glasses from behind me, I didn't hesitate to expertly slide them in front of him before flipping two separate bottles into the air and finishing with both of them mixing into the last one. "No Bum-Ju tonight?" That was his pet rabbit who usually went everywhere with the unpredictable guy. I say unpredictable because there was no telling what he was going to do or say and whatever way it went, usually had good results.

"Nah. I had to take him to the vet earlier." Bumi answered in slight defeat, which he drowned out by taking the first shot. " _Whoo!_ That's good." The next one was tossed back and he placed it back on the bar top bottoms up. I refilled the first one since it wasn't upside down.

"He okay?" I felt compelled to ask.

"He's good. Dehydrated is all." Bumi took the last shot and secretly pushed the one I'd just poured back to me. "Drink."

"I'm telling you that rabbits drink water, Bu." As much as I didn't want it, I took the shot. Only because he was nice enough to buy it for me. Like a machine, my brain instantly spit out all the different kinds of ingredients that went in to make Bumi's so-called _Hog Monkey Bomber_ and I smoothed it over with an empathetic smile.

"I always thought it would be cool to have an animal that drank soda with me." He belted out a laugh that had me shaking my head.

"Just _please_ don't do that anymore with him. He's a _rabbit_ for Raava's sake!" I joined in before placing a glass of Ginger Ale (complete with two cherries) in front of him that time.

"Yeah, yeah. I miss the little booger even though we fight all the time." He chuckled and waved me away so I could tend to someone else.

"Can I get a _Cubra Libre_?" A woman asked just as I came up to her. The order registered in my mind, making me spin around to collect the items.

"That's pretty fancy of you." I grinned over my shoulder while mixing white rum, coke, lime and (my own signature for such a thing,) a splash of hot sauce.

"I learned that one last night." She answered cheekily.

Placing the drink in front of her, I then leaned over to whisper to her. "Try the _Witch Doctor_ next time."

"What's in that?" She asked, taking a drink and I got the pleasure of seeing her eyes brighten at the taste.

 _Dark Rum and Dr. Pepper with hot sauce._ " Nothing special, but since you're actually the first person in forever to order a _Cubra Libre_ , I thought it would be good to give you another _fancy_ name to use next time." _Be it here or somewhere else._

"Duly noted." The woman smiled at me.

"Kor, can I get a _Touchdown_? I promise that's it." Tahno called me back.

"It better be." I scoffed, already reaching for the drinks. "Because I have no problem getting my girl Kuvira to toss you out of here."

"Alright!" He threw his hands up, but when I set the glass in front of him, he leaned in with bloodshot eyes. "How did she seem to you? I know you went to visit her." He wasn't talking about Kuvira.

"Hey, Eva owes me some money so I went to see her about it." I rolled my eyes, mixing his last drink for him. "And she's an idiot. Let it go."

"Korra." Tahno sneered at me.

I grinned playfully while pouring the concoction into the glass. "What? I gave her advice and she didn't take it." Poking his forehead, I continued. " _You_ gave her love, she cheated on you. No offense man, but I'm not fan."

"I miss her." Was his pathetic whine that made me growl exasperatedly at him.

"Well, find a distraction!" Slapping my hand down, I turned a few heads, but ignored them. "Find something that doesn't involve moping around, eating crap, ruining your liver, and playing _League of Legends_ all day."

"Get laid." Another patron added, making me gesture to him gratefully.

"That's it. Find someone else." I smirked at the other man who winked at me. He asked for another _Shock Top_ and I had it to him in record time.

"I'm not ready." Tahno shook his head.

"For what? Sticking your best friend in something new and cute and it moving around? All guys are ready for that." The guy chuckled.

"Hey, hey." I shot him a pointed look to which he held up his hands in surrender, claiming he was single and couldn't help it. "Don't be a jerk. And _you?_ " Pointing back at Tahno, I tried not to slap some sense into him. "Get on with your life."

Those pale colored eyes of his lowered away from mine as he mulled it over. On the other hand, the guy sitting next to him passed me a coaster with his number on it. I sent him a sweet smile, but left it there to get a rag so I could clean some of the messes left behind from other people who got there earlier.

"You're right!" Tahno announced, making me cock my head in his direction as I wiped off the counter. "She cheated." He scoffed like he couldn't believe it. I nodded in agreement. "She lied. Why am I holding on?"

"Ya got me." I answered, migrating back toward them, but not before rinsing my rag out.

"Prison changed her." He was now practically draped around the other guy who was nodding like he understood what Tahno was talking about. "Prison changed her. It did weird things to her."

"I heard that." The other guy reached around to pat Tahno's shoulder.

"I mean, she wasn't a lesbian anymore. Not with me."

" _What?_ " The guy pulled back to gape at him. I snorted and tossed the rag back into the sink.

"Yeah." Tahno nodded. "And then she's in prison, for what, a few weeks? _Bam!_ She's right back to it."

"Could be bi." I winked at him when he glowered at me.

"Shut up, Kor. Go make something." He muttered. I raised my hands with a wide grin and left them to themselves. Hopefully his new friend could talk some sense into him so I didn't have to.

Another order had me turning back around to go to the very end of the bar. _Vodka, peach schnapps, cranberry juice, and orange juice._ My brain snapped back to attention faster than my hands did, but it didn't take long to fix the gap and soon enough, I was back to wiping the few empty spots. By now, the bar was beginning to fill up, so I rolled my neck and popped my knuckles in preparation for what was to come.

"See ya, honey!" Bumi called out over the growing crowd. Tahno followed after him, but not before granting me a fat tip. _Sweet!_

"Bye, Bu! Tan!" I waved at them before tossing a bottle of Vodka into the air, catching it flawlessly and poring it into a glass to finish off a _Sea Breeze._ There were cheers that resounded because of it, but I barely heard it thanks to my brain telling me that I needed two shots of _Crown_ for the newest girl that showed up. Not to mention, raspberry vodka, Sprite, and Rose's grenadine syrup for a _Bend Over Shirley_ that had been ordered by someone else.

My body moved on autopilot as I joked around and told some telltales to whoever was interested, all the while, keeping up with conversations I'd held off to serve another and basically running the bar like I owned it. That was my specialty. I liked my job, but I _didn't_ like the drink. Sure, it was an odd quirk, but since I'd experimented enough when I was younger, I had no problem switching a _Strawberry Stripper_ for a cherry-flavored Icee on a Friday night. Ever since I caught myself dissecting every single detail about what made up my drinks when I drank them...it sort of ruined it for me.

I still had the occasional glass of wine now and again, though.

"How you holding up?" A voice said by my ear, causing me to glance at her.

"Hey, you. Come to give me a hand?" I asked the spunky green-eyed girl before checking the time. " _Whoa!_ " 11:50pm. My shift ended at midnight. _Awesome._ It was nice to get caught up sometimes, especially when time flew like that.

"Yeah." Opal rubbed her hands together enthusiastically. "Whatcha need, cutie?"

" _Dirty Mother_ there," I pointed to the one and then next to him, " _Red Balls_ for her." We set to work and didn't slow until the gap was filled again and once it was, Opal and I were already arguing that _Bones_ was better than _Castle._

" _Bones_ came out first." Opal crossed her arms defiantly.

"But _Castle_ has the better love story!" Another shouted before taking a shameful drink for having said that out loud. Others booed the poor guy, embarrassing him further while the rest of us laughed at him.

" _Bones_ is more intelligent." I tossed a bottle of _Southern Comfort_ into the air and caught it just because I could. " _And_ the fact that she's a forensic anthropologist is a plus."

"Yeah. The other guy _should_ be done with his book now shouldn't he?" Opal smirked, taking her turn at wiping the counter.

"But _Castle_ 's fun. Who doesn't like fun?" A girl put in that time.

"And it reminds me of a show called _His Girl Friday._ " One of the older guys said.

"Who doesn't like looking at dead bodies?" I chuckled after everyone tried to decipher what the man said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Nerd among us." Opal came over to wrap me in a half hug before planting a kiss to my temple. I pushed her away with a snicker and then glanced at the clock. 12:26am.

"Great. Because of you I'm got some OT." I twisted a rag up and snapped it right at my friend's butt, which made her yelp. The patrons either cheered or laughed at that, but I was too busy trying to smash myself into the corner as the red-faced girl strutted toward me.

Fortunately, just as she got into my face, she jumped back and all but squealed. "I love this song!"

 _'You put me on a roller coaster, fly me on a plane. You send me to another planet, get inside my brain. I knew right when I met you, I would never be the same...'_

I thought she was distracted enough for me to sneak away, so I tried to grab my bag and get out of there, lest she do something unspeakable to me. I shivered thinking about it.

" _Kor-ra."_ She drawled those two syllables dangerously to make me gulp and slowly turn back to face her.

"Hmm?"

"You can make it up by making _one_ more drink, can't you?" Her head tilted to the side as her lips curled into a scarily sweet smile.

 _Yikes._ "N-no problem, Opie." I saluted her and retreated to the furthest end of the bar, closest to my deliverance. "What'll it be, sweetness?" I asked without really thinking, leaning casually against the counter with a signature lopsided smile on my face.

 _'You make me crazy, and I kinda like it. You show me that apple, girl, I wanna bite it. So crazy I gotta have it...'_

"Can I get a Coke?" Came the soft reply. I was mostly paying attention to the song, so when I finally decided to make eye-contact, I felt my throat dry up like the Sahara Desert.

 _Green._

 _So_ green.

Seriously. Opal had green eyes, but _these_ eyes. _Raava_ , I couldn't even place the actual color off the top of my head. They belonged to a girl. I knew that much, but I was much too enthralled by her hypnotizing eyes to really register anything else. Had she even placed an order? _Yes. She had to have._ Otherwise she wouldn't have been staring at me like I was slow to respond. I was.

 _'You...you make all my screws come...loose. Got me perfectly con...fused. Always find a way to mess me up and drive me wild. I love the way you make me lose my mind.'_

"U-um, was that a Jack and Coke?" For once, my brain wasn't spouting anything at me. It was surprisingly silent as I continued to gaze into those enchanting eyes.

She shook her head. "Just a Coke."

 _Just a Coke?_ The request didn't register in my mind and instead made me question again. "Just...Coke?" My body refused to move.

"Is it so wrong to order a non-alcoholic beverage at a bar?"

 _Her voice..._ "No!" I winced at the way I'd basically shouted that. "I-I mean, no. Of course not." A nervous chuckle left my mouth as I turned to get her drink. _Alright, Korra. She's pretty. We've established that in less-than-flattering ways. Just don't mess it up!_ As my hand reached for the cup, I couldn't help but overhear a conversation that took place _just_ after I left.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The random guy asked, making me peek over at them. The guy wasn't bad looking whatsoever. His dark hair was gelled into fine points atop his head and his eyes glowed a soft amber in the flickering lights. Shoulders were broad and firm looking. But the girl in no way seem interested enough to give him the time of day. I'd seen that plenty of times, but never did anything about them. Only this time I felt the need to. No matter how handsome the guy next to her was.

 _Her_ on the other hand.

Now that I wasn't busy getting sucked into those lethal eyes, I could now see that she was _beautiful._ No, gorgeous, amazing, stunning...she was the most exquisite human being I'd ever laid eyes on. She was a marvel. What with those eyes alone, her perfectly shaped face, those full, Cupid's Bow lips, the skin tight red dress she wore and _spirits_ that hair! It tumbled well past her shoulders in thick, glossy waves and I was sure that if she even attempted to flip it, I would be on my butt faster than a cheetah running after it's lunch. And that red lipstick? Drop. Dead. Sexy. _No. Downright attractive._ I didn't even know!

"I just asked if you wanted a drink. You don't have to be so stuck up about it." The guy snorted obnoxiously at her. And then I remembered him ordering a few _Coronas_ and a shot of _Jack_ earlier. At the time, I'd thought he was pretty attractive too, but seeing him trying to win over a girl that _clearly_ didn't want to be won, made me huff in annoyance. The girl said something to him that was drowned out by one of Opal's signature tricks and when I looked back, the guy was even closer. "Well your so-called _boyfriend_ shouldn't keep a sexy person like you waiting all night." He smiled devilishly. "There could be someone better for you right here."

 _That's it!_ My nose flared and my jaw set as I began to make my way back. But before I knew it, I was practically skipping and had one of the biggest grins plastered on my face. "Babe, you made it!" I stopped short of hopping over the bar and instead delicately placed her drink on a coaster. "Got your usual right here, love." My voice took on a more familiar tone, nearly right where it needed to be in order to tip anyone off that her and I were madly in love. I didn't hit the mark like I could have, mainly because she had discretely given me a questioning look and I all but lost it and ran away.

"Wait, what?" The guy looked from me to her in confusion. "You, Korra? _You're_ dating this woman?" He asked skeptically.

 _He knows my name?_ Well, I _was_ a pretty popular around _Tightrope_. I gulped. "G-got a problem with that?" I would have asked his name, but it was a bit late, so I ended up slinging my bag over my shoulder and stepping through the side. Once I was out, I skirted directly beside the woman and gingerly wrapped an arm around her waist with a bold kiss to her temple. "Seeing as you didn't believe her in the first place-"

"She said _boyfriend._ " He pointed out, making me roll my eyes.

"It wouldn't have worked either way, wouldn't it?" I pointed an accusing finger at him, drawing the attention of a few others. "You would have gone on shamelessly flirting with _my_ girlfriend (and making her very uncomfortable by how _badly_ you were doing it,) had I not stepped in."

A few others covered their mouths with drunken snickers. "Bring the _Heat_!" One of them shouted, causing me to let go of the woman so I could stand between them.

"Should I? Kuvira hasn't tossed anybody out yet and I feel she's starting to get pretty randy right about now." I gestured to the rest of the bar. "And these people want a show just as bad."

"You win, you win!" Amber eyes widened at me and he didn't hesitate to step off. The patrons at the bar jeered their disapproval at not having any immediate fun, but one look from me had them raising their glasses respectively.

"We love you, Kor!" Another shouted. I shook my head at them before turning back to the woman who hadn't said anything since I showed up, half expecting her to have vanished without a trace already.

To my surprise, she was still there. Sipping on her Coke.

"That was impressive." A quick glance at me from her caused a blush to form on my face.

"Well, you know." I chuckled nervously. When there was nothing else to say, I licked my dry lips and prepared to say 'bye' when she turned to me.

"Waiting for a reward?" She asked, giving nothing away with her blank expression. It did, however, make me feel like the world's biggest idiot because...was I? _Well, I saved her, didn't I?_

"Uh-" I cleared my throat and scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. _What am I thinking?! Why would someone like her waste time on me?_ "N-no. I was just on my way out." My voice was a little rough, but I ignored it by giving her a brief smile. _Leave._ Turning my attention to Opal, I shot at her with a finger gun and backed out of my place beside the woman. "Enjoy your drink." _Get away before you make it worse!_

"Wait." She stated as I passed her and even reached out to catch my wrist to stop me from gaining my freedom. My eyes automatically dropped to her hand. _She's touching me._ "I was only teasing, but if you have somewhere to be?" Those eyes tried to trap me. Somehow I managed to play off my previous failure with a smirk.

"Not exactly, though hanging around your workplace after over time is _kinda_ pushing it." I chuckled, noting that she had yet to let go of my wrist. She also shared a giggle that left me feeling warm all over and a little more confident that before. "But, you know, if _you_ have somewhere to be. Or are _actually_ waiting for that boyfriend, then I...I'll leave you to it?" _Crash and burn._ Maybe I should have left when I had the chance.

"I thought _you_ were my 'boyfriend' this morning." She let her lips curve into a smile. I felt lightheaded and I knew for a fact that a blush was visible enough on my dark skin. _Sweet Appa!_

"Well, if you need more protection." I shrugged a shoulder before ducking my head. "But I really _am_ serious about getting out of here." Looking back at the bar, I used my free hand to point at the person who had taken the spot I was just at. "Without tasting or even making it myself, I know that guy ordered a _Kansas Slammer._ "

"Woof." She wrinkled her nose, but then looked back at me curiously. "What's in it?"

I cleared my throat, choking down a complaint about using my knowledge without warning. "Vodka, white grape juice, tequila, a bit of lemon juice on the rocks with a slice of lime." Nibbling on my lip, I kept from mentioning that it was a little girly and strong for someone like him to order. _To each his own, I guess._

"I see. And her?" The woman gestured to another on the other side of the bar.

"Long Island Iced Tea." I didn't even blink. "That's Opal's specialty."

"What's your specialty?" She asked out of plain curiosity.

"I don't have one." I answered. That time I shifted my stance before another thought occurred to me. "Unless you count _just Coke's_ , then I think I found my new favorite order." I almost fell over when she let out a more genuine laugh.

"I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be the Double D tonight, so..." She shrugged too, finally letting my wrist go so she could twist around in her chair. "See the one tossing her hair around?"

I followed the jut of her chin to see who she was talking about. _Whoa._ "Unfortunate." Leaning back in, I whispered to her ear, "She's the one that asks to dance on the bar doesn't she? And then, when they tell her 'no,' she complains about that one movie where they get to do that."

"Yes. _And_ she also has favorite spots to puke her guts up." The woman's fine teeth glittered in the lights, making me return her smile.

"Got your very own ticket to _Where's Fluffy,_ huh?"

"I just need to wait until she's partially passed out in the back of a van to get directions."

We shared another laugh and then she surprised me by taking my hand. Without really asking, I knew she wanted to dance, but really! Me? I was the worst dancer ever! The most I did was the chicken dance back in elementary and that was still horrifying enough for Opal to tease me endlessly.

"Um, I-I-" I tried to protest, but as she passed me, I caught a whiff of her perfume. It was intoxicating enough for me to toss my bag back at an astonished Opal who immediately catcalled after me. _Alright, Korra. Don't mess it up._ I stumbled over nothing in particular. _I'm in for it._ I thought helplessly as she continued to pull me through the crowd. _Maybe I should have taken a few shots after all!_

Before I knew it, the girl had moved away from my front and instead pressed into me from behind. Glancing behind me, I caught her tossing that glossy mane over her shoulder to see if I was still there. I definitely was. _I don't dance!_ I gave her an unsure smile and gulped thickly when she playfully pressed against me once more. My response wasn't at all skilled, but I refused to move away. To do _that_ meant that I gave into my instincts and I didn't need that right now. _Don't think. Just feel._ I tried to coach myself, actually summoning the strength to turn so she could feel me there. _Ugh! We're both sober!_ Mostly. My last shot had been around 9:30. _Get it together!_

She backed up into me.

 _I'm done._ I gulped because she was _right_ up against me with those incredible curves that were enough to give me a nosebleed ten times over. Biting my lip, I glanced around nervously like it would actually help me with my current situation. I couldn't believe it! This was happening. _Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?_ Swallowing back my overall apprehension, I lifted my hands and prepared to place them on shapely hips, but froze halfway. _What if she gets offended? Gah!_ So my hands stayed there for a few hesitant moments as I mulled that over. _What if it's not okay? But SHE brought me out here! Why?_

Slowly enough, I lightly placed them on her waist instead, playing close attention to her response. Nothing. _Safe!_ I breathed out in relief before trying to move along to the beat that was playing in the background. It thought it was okay and we continued to together for a few more moments until I felt her hands on mine. My eyes widened at the silent instruction they gave and I couldn't help but feel my own hands turning a little clammy because of it. _More? She wants more? How?_ I felt _so_ inexperienced right then and there. _Maybe she was better off with that guy._ The thought made me grit my teeth. _No. No way._ Without thinking, I pulled her closer until I could follow the movement of over curve my daring hands began to explore. _Wow, these curves..._

Her dress was fairly tight and the fabric was so thin that it left very little to the imagination. My hands suddenly dropped to her hips, fighting the urge to do something more, like press my fingers into her flesh as we went through a sway. _She's so hot._ I bit back a groan when I felt _just_ how hot she was. My fingers roamed over the dress that didn't have a hitch of fabric _anywhere_ on her hips. _S-she's not wearing-_ the rocking of her body into mine left me nearly gasping for breath. _No panties!_ My brain had officially caught up to me and I stopped moving. _What's her name anyway? Oh, crud! I'm touching someone who's name I don't even know!_

I'd never done _anything_ like this before. _I just work the bar!_

And the hard part? The woman felt _so good._

I wanted nothing more than to use my hands, mind, and other senses to thoroughly explore this woman's body until she was gasping my name. I wanted those long legs wrapped around me. I wanted my mouth to explore her stomach..those _hips._ I craved knowledge of this woman's amazing body and that scared me. I mean, if it scared _me_ , imagine what it would do to _her!_ I backed off immediately, causing her to look over at me curiously.

"I-I'm sorry." I chuckled awkwardly, feeling my face heat up like an engine. Without waiting for her response, I was already pushing my way back to the bar. _I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this!_ "Bag!" I yelped at Opal, who tossed it to me without hesitation.

"You okay?" Concerned green eyes caught mine.

"I need to get out of here." I waved her off. She nodded in affirmation before looking past me just as I felt soft fingers wrap themselves on the inside of my elbow.

"Is everything alright?" The woman who make my stomach do somersaults asked with the same concern.

"I-I just remembered I needed to get home. Dog to feed." It felt like my tongue was too big for my mouth, but the gentle way she kept hold of my arm had me nibbling on my lip. _She was pressed up against me._ My hands tingled, making me take a step back. _Get away before you scare her._

"It's alright, Kor." Opal's voice made me snap my head back to her. "Hey, what'd you say your name was, dearie?" She asked the woman. My hesitant eyes slid back to the taller woman who looked from me to Opal.

"Asami." She answered with a smile, catching my eyes once more.

"A pretty name." Opal commented.

"Very." I added. "But I still have to go, Asami. I'm sorry."

"That's okay." Again, she stepped closer with that smile refusing to leave her lips. "Yours is Korra, right?"

"Right." I finally managed to return her smile. _Now there's a name to your pretty face._ Almost instantly, I felt myself relax a little. "Um, I-I work tomorrow too-" An awkward cough "Just FYI. In case you want a free Coke."

She laughed and let go of my arm. "I like the sound of that, Korra."

"And for the record: I don't dance." I admitted sheepishly, feeling my face warm up all over again.

"But you were doing so good out there." She joked, forcing an unconvinced chuckle from me,

"You're a charmer." I shook my head. That time, I managed to take a step back, figuring that I had done enough damage to the poor girl and that I needed some form of sleep so I didn't end up passing out at work. "So, I'll see you tomorrow? Tonight? Minus the crazy friend and jerky wannabe boyfriend?"

"Sounds perfect." She sent me a shy smile before turning away and getting eaten by the crowd.

"It's a date." Opal grinned at me.

"No." I stuck my tongue out at her. _That's just wishful thinking._

* * *

 _A/N: Insomnia does things to people...like make them reminisce about college days^^_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

 _Anyway, I wanted to put another Korrasami story up there somewhere and this is what happened. But I don't know if I want it as a one-shot (Hence the length) or perhaps a two-shot...it's been awhile since I've done smut. (not saying that it'll happen...but it could...)_

 _*sigh* it's almost 3am and maybe I'll have a better idea after y'all give your opinions and whatnot. (it's in_ your _hands,)_

 _Thanks for reading and we'll see, huh?_

 _Tootles~_


	2. The Blue Drink

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _'I feel the walls closing in inside this padded room. Only good thing about it is that I'm locked in here with you, yeah. I'm always watching you, wondering what you'll do next...'_

Something wet and warm trailed all across my face, causing me to groan in protest before dragging my face back across my pillow to turn the other way. My left arm made the mistake of dropping down to the floor as my legs adjusted themselves too. It was warm. Scorching even and I didn't hesitate to shift enough so that my blanket all but tumbled to the floor along with my arm. The same sensation nuzzled against my hand, but I ignored it for a few more scant moments of serenity before I initially had to get up.

 _'I love the way you make me lose my mind. Make me lose my mind...'_

Subconsciously, I felt a small thread of annoying hot drool trail from the corner of my lip just as a soft whine sounded from behind me. Sleep tried one last time to claim me, but got interrupted by a puppy-like bark complete with more insistent whining that caused me to inhale deeply and turn back to crack an eye. I immediately saw incredibly large chocolate colored eyes greeting me behind a moist, twitching black nose that I'd pressed right into.

"Sup?" I murmured tiredly. My dog's response was a more desperate whine that ended in a yelp as she darted away for a moment only to come back and practically jump on me. It wasn't hard to decipher what she wanted and after two more pushy barks, I finally let out my own loud complaint before slipping the rest of the way out of my comfy bed. _Be seeing you, my friend._ "Just a moment your _highness_." I grumbled around a yawn. "And _hush_ , the neighbors are gonna start complaining."

She snorted at me first and then sauntered off with her tail high in the air as if I'd personally insulted her royal bladder. "Well, we still _have_ neighbors, turd." I called after her. Sliding my feet into a pair of _Reef_ sandals, I then hauled myself up to full height while stretching all the muscles on my body I could out and began tying my already short hair up into a ponytail. By the time I stepped down to the main floor, Naga passed in front of me to situate herself by the front door, glancing back expectantly as I took a detour to get a cold bottle of water from the fridge. When I reappeared, her tail began thumping restlessly on the floor, making me grin and reach down to scratch behind her big, floppy ear.

As soon as I opened the door, she was gone and left me to trudge on after her in nothing but shorts and a sports bra. (Apparently, that was all I took off and put on last night.) Rubbing my eyes, I suddenly cursed myself for not grabbing my sunglasses before venturing outside. Regardless, I spotted Naga popping a squat by one of her favorite bushes and began slowly making my way over there while opening my bottle. "Hey, chick. Where should we get some breakfast?" I asked, ignoring the irritated way she looked at me as I came up. "I'm not gonna look." I snorted and turned my back to her and drank half my water while she finished up.

Naga was a mutt. Well, technically she was part gorgeous Akbash Dog mixed with some other breed, but that took nothing away from her height, weight, color, or intelligence. I'd gotten her from one of the kennels downtown and the guy claimed that she had been found alongside her brother and mother in an abandoned house. The neighbor had complained about the smell and sound of puppies coming from next door, seeing as the family left and never came home, but once worry set in, the woman decided to call other people who could help. Unfortunately, there was nothing they could do for the mom because she was so badly injured and extremely malnourished, however, they managed to get to Naga and her brother treated before they shared the same fate.

Thinking back, I remembered seeing the frightened way that recovering big-eyed pup looked at me when Opal, the twins and I first got there. (Wing had decided that he wanted to adopt a puppy and I tagged along because I had nothing in particular to do.) Anyway, once we made eye contact, something clicked and she seemed to have calmed altogether. The guy saw the way I'd been able to even touch her without her shying away and wasted no time in introducing us. Right then and there, I decided that I couldn't have any other pet and gladly paid for her escape that same day. Naga's brother (Piao) got adopted by Wing as well, so they were never too far apart. It was fun seeing the two furry giants tear a hole through the park when we all got together. In a strange way, like their huge paws, big snouts and prominent brows, they partly resembled a polar bear and I didn't hesitate to refer to her as my 'polar bear dog' every once in awhile.

"Done, yet? Some of us have breakfast to eat." I rolled my neck and took a quick peek behind me, only to get pushed a step forward when she brushed by my legs. Again, I grinned down at her, patting her muscular shoulder before gesturing back to our place. She obliged and loped away from me with all the enthusiasm something with her size could muster. _Silly girl._ I honestly had no idea she'd grow into the beast she was today and was glad that I'd just moved into a place big enough to accommodate her. Of course, I had my parents to thank for setting all that up before they left back to Alaska.

Once we got inside, it was _my_ turn to take care of business. When I was done, I went to the closet and opted to wear my favorite hoodie because I was too lazy to change, though I did switch my sandals for my _Nikes_. As I tightened my ponytail, I hopped up the two steps to get to my bed, left the radio on, grabbed my phone, sunglasses, and Naga's leash which jingled in its wake. The next thing I heard was the excited clattering of her nails on the floor and it made me smile once more. "Shall we then?" I asked as I turned to kneel in front of her so I could hook her up.

* * *

 **9:51am. From Dust to Dawn.**

 _2:59am. Opal: 'I'm telling you, Kor. It's a Date. You can't tell me that she's not into you.'_

 _3:10am. Opal: 'Do me a favor and try NOT to talk drinks with her. I know it's hard sometimes.'_

 _3:10am. Opal: 'But if she's into it, by all means! ;)'_

 _3:16am. Opal: 'Do have a shot of something strong if she asks for a dance, please.'_

 _4:03am. Opal: 'Last call but OMG~! I just met this reeeeally cute awesome guy! He bought me a few drinks earlier and guess what? He plays professional soccer! And he gave me his number!'_

 _4:27am. Opal: 'Would it be weird to text him right now?'_

 _4:30am._ _ **Me: 'Ope. Let. Me. Sleep!'**_

 _4:31am._ _ **Me: 'And yes it would be. So chill out and let the guy actually wake up first before you go all psycho on him.'**_

 _4:32am. Opal: 'Ha ha. That's rich, Kor...but okay.'_

 _8:12am. Opal: 'Goodnight, beautiful~'_

When I got out of bed, she was falling in hers. _Sounds about right._ My eyes scanned through messages from last night while I absently rubbed Naga's tummy with my foot as she sprawled comfortably under the table. On the table in front of me sat two separate plates. One of which held eggs, bacon, sausage, and the other had two slices of french toast, all half eaten and I was nursing a lukewarm cup of coffee.

"Can I top you off?" A voice called, breaking my attention away from the reply to Opal and to warm blue eyes.

"Hey, Mason." I shot him a smile and offered my cup to refill. "I didn't see you earlier." Leaning in, I added, "These eggs are a little burnt." Not like it really bothered me, I just knew the guy standing before me enjoyed cooking enough not to burn anything lest he jump in the river. Sure he was a perfectionist at heart, but didn't mind me occupying the corner patio table whenever I felt like visiting and even kept a bag of _Beggin' Strips_ for Naga.

"Yeah, we just hired a new cook named Wu." He nodded sympathetically at me. I shooed his hands away when he reached for my plate and instead, shoveled the last of egg into my mouth with a full smirk. His brow furrowed as he let it go. "But this morning the wife and I had to take our daughter to her parent teacher conference."

"That's cute." I smiled and continued to add more sugar into my warmer cup of coffee. "How's she doing?"

"Besides fighting with the boys all day, she's doing fairly awful." Mason chuckled.

"You can't tell me you were in preschool and didn't act the exact same way." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Boys are stupid at that age, so it's no wonder she acts out like she does."

"Hey, I met my wife in preschool." He stated arrogantly.

"She bullied you into it." I deadpanned. When he only flexed his jaw in silence, I doubled over in laughter. "I'm kidding, Mase!" Sitting back, I cleared my throat. "You gotta learn how to lie better. Especially with those eyes of yours." I just meant that whatever he wanted to say to me right then had been clearly visible and I missed nothing.

"We're not all gifted." Mason threw his hand out and pretended to flip something, making me roll my eyes. _You had to go there._ No, _I_ had to joke about his marriage first, so I deserved it.

"Jealous of my skills?" _Don't be._ I ended up nibbling on a piece of bacon after asking. At my feet, Naga stirred, but instead of getting up, she merely rolled onto her back and demanded to have her belly rubbed. I gave in, of course. Mason thought about it before nodding enthusiastically.

"Well, yeah! If I had your talent, I would be all up in the biggest clubs in town." _Here it comes._ "Why do you work at such a small joint like _Tightrope,_ anyway?" He asked with a light frown. _Yup._ It was on the FAQ section of my life definitely. "I know this club on the east side that'll pay a whole lot more for someone like you." Was his added comment as he placed the coffee on the table.

"I like _Tightrope._ " I defended, looking him square in the eyes. "It's like I get to work with family all night." And I don't think I'd trade that in so easily for something that made me nervous.

"That's just because it's a _Beifong_ establishment." He snorted, waving away my response. I knew he was just saying that because he had history with them too. Though, I was the only one he still spoke to after Lin arrested his son for something he said he didn't do. (The local news said otherwise.) And I'd been acquainted with Lin long enough to know that she didn't make mistakes so I automatically sided with her. Miraculously though, there hadn't been any bad blood between Mason and I.

 _Still._ "It's comfortable." My voice took on a more serious tone. "Besides, I don't think I'd be able to keep up with a place like _Verdant_." It was my turn to wave his thought away and added, "No matter how good you are, there's always someone better." That time I looked away from him. _Verdant_ was one of the more popular nightclubs in the area. I didn't know much beyond that, but I had seen the inside and it was at least twice as big as _Tightrope._

"Did your fortune cookie tell you that?" Soft blue eyes lowered to my level. "You're good, Kor. Give yourself credit sometimes."

"Did your credit card company tell you that?" I shot back with a playful grin that had him drop his head and release a chortle. Instead of replying right away, he filled my cup once more before turning around attend someone else.

"Last _I_ heard, _Verdant_ was up for auction and Su was _seriously_ thinking about it." He winked at me from over his shoulder, causing my eyes to widen. "You should think about it too, Takaani."

* * *

 **15:30. Home.**

"Who the hell does he think he is?!" I snapped in more annoyance than anger as I strutted out of the bathroom with my wet hair dripping into the towel draped around my bare shoulders. Across from me, my esteemed guest growled out loud before pinching the bridge of her nose as she sat up from her slouch. She'd been staring at the ceiling when I emerged.

"Korra, don't take it to heart." Her calm, yet meaningful voice spoke up. "I mean, _yes_ , Su is thinking about taking over _Verdant_ , but that's no reason to lose your head when you're going to need it tonight." Kuvira leaned forward to place her arms on her knees, only to reach down and pat Naga's head. The dog instantly reciprocated and rolled over to paw at her knees until she had no choice but to scratch her belly too. It had taken them sometime to get used to each other, seeing as Naga was _very_ protective of me, but as soon as Kuvira had placed her pride aside to _finally_ rub Naga's tummy, they hit it off. "Besides, it wouldn't be such a bad thing to take on a new place. Don't you think?"

"Why? Are _you_ going to run it?" I asked as I searched through my clothes to pick out an outfit for tonight. My question was only half joking, but when I glanced back at the woman, she was practically ablaze with confidence.

"Would you work there if I did?" She mused while now absently scratching the furry white belly at her feet. Ambition. She had it. If there was _anyone_ I knew that could stand her ground against Lin, Su, and Opal, it was _her_. Sure she was one of the toughest bouncers we had at _Tightrope_ , but I knew that if she were given the opportunity, she definitely would kill it when it came to running a club.

"As long as Opal got a job there too." I answered, settling on a black tank top that had the _Tardis_ logo and slightly ripped jeans with my favorite pair of chucks. I had to keep in mind that a certain _someone_ might have been just the right amount of crazy to show up later. Only then did I feel a little odd because no numbers had been exchanged. _Get real, Korra._ I scolded myself before bringing the tips of the towel up to dry my hair some more.

"And you'd be okay with the crowds?" Kuvira had stopped entertaining Naga and was now looking curiously at me. I didn't have to worry about her eyes straying, but didn't stop the towel from covering up my breasts again as I shrugged.

"No." I never liked the crowds. "But if I knew at least _one_ other person behind the scenes it would be nice." Someone once told me that honesty was the best policy, but now Kuvira looked apprehensive enough to doubt herself. Even if just a little because it wasn't like her to give in so easily.

"So I can have this conversation with Su?" She asked carefully.

"You can do whatever you want." I scoffed. _I'm not the one looking for another job._

"Korra, I'm asking because I want you to work for me if she gives the go ahead to run _Verdant._ " Kuvira stood up and crossed her arms.

"I'm sure there's somebody better out there you can headhunt." I chuckled while discretely slipping a bra on.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." She shook her head. "Mason was onto something when he told you to give yourself some credit." A hand touched my shoulder. "You have a gift, Kor."

 _A gift I'm not too proud about._ I sighed, placing my hand over hers with a small smile. "If you say so, Kuvira." I didn't understand what she saw in me, being a simple girl and all. _One who knows nine different types of stylish glassware behind the counter and how to slice and wedge fruit like a chef._ My brain needed to shut up before I went on about how I was going to set up the bar tonight. _Save it for Tightrope, won't you?_

"I do." Those jade-colored eyes softened beyond how they normally were set and I knew for a fact that she didn't do that with anyone else. Lucky me. Then again, maybe she gave the same look to Bataar Jr. every once in awhile? I didn't know, only that she was usually a strong character having grown up in the military and all. Even the tattoos on her left shoulder and bicep gave jarring points to her tough personality. She, along with whoever saw her, knew she was destined to more than a bouncer and who was I to stand in the way?

"Talk to her and I'll think about it." I caved, scrubbing the towel in my hair one more time before tossing it on to a hook and then pulling my tank top on.

"Your sure?" She asked, genuinely concerned. I rolled my eyes and landed a fist on her shoulder.

"Yes." Honestly, I wasn't, but what could it hurt? "Since you think I've got what it takes, I'll trust you."

"What I think has got diddly-squat with what your own mind thinks." A crooked smile captured her lips. "Try to believe in yourself a bit more. If you do that, you'll see that you and I got a lot in common."

"We're nothing alike." I waved her off with a disbelieving snicker. For one, she was...just better than me.

"We're both determined to succeed. Don't think I wasn't there when you were practicing mixing those drinks of yours day and night until you got it right." Kuvira handed me my jeans. "It doesn't matter what others say because what you do is more than pouring booze into cups-"

"So it's something like, _a celebration of knowledge and finely-honed skills?_ Or, _a harmony of control and presentation?_ " I asked with an arrogant toss of my still damp hair, making her bark out a half-strangled chuckle.

"Wait, what?" She then gave me a bewildered look, but I only shrugged while pulling my jeans up to button them. "I mean sure, those terms could work. For professional _wine servers_." She shook her head. " _You_ have this thing called: skill. A legitimate one that has procedure and form and must be _learned_ if success is desired."

 _Heh._ "Never saw it like that." I grinned at her, but when she only fixed me with a stern look, my shoulders slumped. Okay. I wasn't proud of my profession because of my parents' reputations. My dad was a Lieutenant Governor and my mom was an Accounting officer at the Department of Corrections there in Alaska. (So it wasn't hard to see why I felt like a failure compared to them.) Kuvira was the only one who knew about my actual reason for not being so gung ho about my 'skills,' but never called me out on it like others did. It was like she understood me.

"This is _your_ life, Korra. Not theirs. If you don't embrace it, you won't-"

"I can still disappoint them." I blurted, finally dipping into one of my fears.

"Korra, Korra." Kuvira suddenly wrapped her arms around me with a soft laugh. "You're their only daughter, how could they be disappointed in you having a steady job and fending for yourself out here?" And that wasn't quite true. Once a month they sent me some money to help out with the rent for my flat. (I never used them though.)

"I have a job mixing alcohol." I answered briskly, leaving that last thought to myself.

"And you're awesome at it." A finger came up to my temple. "This brain of yours is a force to be reckoned with and your hands have been forged into fine weapons of war too."

"You're just saying that." I chuckled self-consciously, holding off a pending blush. Just like that, she had pulled me back out of the darker places of my mind.

"What's the longest word in the dictionary?"

"Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis. A lung disease that happens if you inhale fine silica particals from a volcano." I answered without much thought and then smacked her shoulder with a growl.

"And I've only seen someone cut with as much precision as you on TV or at fancy restaurants." She smirked triumphantly. _Anyone with a knife can do that._ "I'm just saying that it's okay to set your goals a little higher for yourself and if you don't like it, you can always back off until your ready again." She'd was always good at telling me that I could do more, just that I needed to do it for _me_ and not because of my parents.

Next to Opal, she was easily my best friend. Practically a sister. "Got it, mom." I snarked. Honestly, that was just what I needed to hear. I just couldn't show too much gratitude because I wasn't sure how she'd take it, much less how I'd feel about giving it. Of course Kuvira understood and instead of getting mushy, she pulled me into a tight hug before slapping my butt a little more forcibly than she probably intended. My surprised yelp melted into laughter along with her.

"Good. Now hurry up so we can go!"

* * *

 **Tightrope.**

 _'...You put me on a roller coaster, fly me on a plane. You send me to another planet, get inside my brain. I knew right when I met you I would never be the same. But I let you take me over, girl, so I'm the one to blame...'_

"I swear, this song." I muttered in exasperation to myself as I poured ice into the blender for a frozen _Strawberry Daiquiri._ "It's making _me_ lose my mind."

"Can I get a _Dr. Pecker_?" A random girl called over the noise and I didn't hesitate to turn the blender on and get to that. _Rye Whiskey, Cola, Cranberry-Raspberry Juice._ My hands poured while my brain calculated the ounces of each until it was gathered into my handy shaker. Another was called just as I placed that one in front of her and then I turned to finish up the frozen drink while my mind repeated the order. _Vodka, rum, tequila, gin, blue curacao liqueur, sweet and sour mix, and Sprite._ _Topped with a cherry and lime._

"You're a little quiet tonight, Kor." Another previously served patron mused as I passed by, making me glance at her like a kicked puppy. _I am._

"Yeah, sorry." I chuckled, wiping my hands on a rag before flipping my hair out of my eyes. "Had a fairly revealing afternoon." _And that's why we leave baggage at home._ Looking around, I could instantly see that I'd already bummed one or two others out. _Great._ So, I cleared my throat and pointed at a newcomer with a little more enthusiasm. _White rum, Malibu, melon liqueur, peach schnapps, blue curacao liqueur, sweet and sour mix, lemonade and a lemon wedge._ Placing the drink in front of the newcomer, I expertly flipped a bottle and put it back. I was left-handed so my bar setup was completely different that Opal's, but I usually did my best to help her set it back up before I checked out.

Kuvira _had_ said I'd need to keep my head tonight. The thought made me flex my jaw as my eyes again scanned the bar. _Alright, breathe Korra._ Blowing out a forceful breath, I snatched up the a different bottle and grabbed a Champagne Flute to make the next one. _Vodka, raspberry liqueur, Cointreau, and whipping cream._ Cheers erupted after I finished that drink, making me finally grin. Clearing my throat, I nodded at the guy who ordered an _AMF_ earlier. "So how was the move?"

Dark brown eyes shifted to me like he didn't believe I'd been listening, but an easy smirk tipped his lips upward in the next instant. "Ah, it was sort of tough leaving my dad behind." He had broad shoulders, light brown hair, blue eyes, and a chiseled face. Very handsome.

"Don't I know it." I nodded. _Peach schnapps, vodka, and cranberry juice._ After mixing those up and delivering, I was right back to him with rag in hand.

"The timing was right, though." He continued like I hadn't left and took a long sip. I shot him a smile just as he reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a ringing phone. Squinting at the screen, he then blew out an exasperated breath. " _Really_ right."

"Ex?" I asked knowingly, wringing the rag out. I'd seen that look more times than one at this bar. Whoever he was, I could see that he was looking to have some fun before the next potential object of desire caught his eye. Could be a minute though.

"Oh yeah." The guy chuckled as I tossed the rag back in the sink. "She's crazy." That got a snort out of me. Yeah. _He's done with women for the time being._

"Let me guess," I held up a contemplative finger. "She told you 'let's stay friends.'"

He snapped his fingers and pointed at me with wide eyes. "Exactly! Who the hell does that?" Taking another drink, he pushed a hand through his thick locks as his muscles rippled under his shirt. I could only shrug because I really had no idea myself. "Oh, _and_ she's convinced that she can cure me of my emotional unavailability." Air quoting, he ended with an incredulous snort.

"Wait, you're emotionally unavailable?" I asked skeptically. _No wonder he ordered an AMF._

"Oh, _yeah._ " He chuckled.

I grinned slyly at him and then pointed at myself. " _I'm_ emotionally damaged! Why haven't we met at the meetings?" The guy let out a loud laugh before placing more money on the counter.

"I'll take two shots of _anything_. Just make sure it's strong enough to drown out this girly drink I ordered." _Ah. So he gets it._ I thought deviously while scanning the bar for anyone new or looking to get something else. Nothing yet.

"But it was good, wasn't it?" I winked at him and pulled two shot glasses up for a _252._ If the guy wanted to forget what he drank, I was more than happy to oblige because it looked like he'd given a nice tip too.

"Considering it was made by someone as gorgeous as yourself? Yeah it was delicious." He smirked, making me roll my eyes. _Flatterer._ Unfortunately, he only lifted one shot and prompted me to take the other. I blinked in surprise, but when he gestured to me again, I hesitantly picked the glass up and the smell of liquor immediately burned through my nose. Oh, gross.

I almost refused with a passion, but right then, I thought about what Opal was saying. Kuvira... _Ew._ Sucking it up, I took the glass and clinked it against his. "Thanks." I tried to smile convincingly. Tossing it back, I ignored what my brain told me about the content and instead slapped the upheld hand he had in a high-five. The toxic liquid burned all the way down into my poor stomach while I sent him a shaky smile. I even spun around to pop a few cherries into my mouth to try to get the horrid taste under control, but the guy didn't seem to notice.

"Be seeing you." He sent one last wink and then he was gone. I was just glad I didn't give him a _Kick in the balls_ , because I _definitely_ would have refused to take the shot he would have offered. That, or I would have been plastered in no time at all. Not liking alcohol sure turned me into a lightweight. (Which wasn't a bad thing at all considering I usually had money left over after hitting my limit.)

"Hey, can we get a couple of rounds over here!" Another group of four showed up, making me snap out of it so I could attend them. _Amaretto, melon liqueur, peach schnapps, and cranberry juice._ Thankfully none of them bought me any as I served them with a thrumming grin.

By the time I found myself passionately arguing that there had been such a thing as _Female Gladiators_ back in the day, Opal had reappeared as one of the patrons. I hadn't seen her just yet because I was busy making another frozen _Strawberry Daiquiri_ and once I served it, I caught her silhouette. "She lies!" Came her bubbly voice, but she tried to make it look like she wasn't the one that said it. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"In _60 AD,_ they showed up. _Nero_ had a few in _66 AD._ One's name was _Mevia_ and she hunted boars with glorious spear in hand and naked torso!" I raised my fist, gaining cheers from all corners of the bar. It was hot and the that one shot I'd consumed earlier had me feeling light and loose. At ease enough to entertain like I was supposed to and I made a mental note to genuinely thank the guy if I ever saw him again. " _89 AD,_ during _Domitian's_ reign. _2nd century AD_ had two women named _Amazon and Achillia_." Sighing in defeat, I finally concluded. "Yeah, but they abandoned the idea in _200 AD._ " The bar booed, but I could only chuckle at them for being such attentive listeners.

"They should bring it back. The sport. Wouldn't it be awesome?" One of the women stated, getting others to agree with her. I slid over to her side and rested my chin in my palm as if to tell a story. _Likes the bloodshed, huh?_

"I heard that they are. It's just really, really safe with extra padding and whatnot, but the suits look like something out of _Tron._ " Was my response.

"Seriously?" Opal asked with interest.

"It's called Neo-Gladiatior, or something like that." I nodded. "Seemed a little interesting." It had been something I'd read online, though I wasn't sure how far away it was from budding to life in an actual arena. While the ones who were interested in continuing the prospect of having _Gladiators_ back went on talking, I thought about something. _Wait. Since Ope's here..._ Frowning a bit, I glanced behind me to check the time. _11:52pm. Whaaat?_ I popped my neck with a certain kind of giddiness that usually came with the end of a workday and turned back to face my green-eyed friend. "What, no help?"

"I would, but I'm actually here with someone." Opal smirked like a devious little girl. I quirked a questioning brow, wondering if it was the soccer player she'd mentioned, but when she placed a hand on the woman next to her, I felt my jaw go slack.

"Hi." The woman named Asami was casually sitting next to Opal with the corner of her plump lips pulled up in a grin. I gulped at the sight of them. _She came back! Sh-she came back? How long as she been there?!_ I tried to think over all the times I'd scanned the counter for any new face and the occasional times I watched people dancing out there. That gorgeous face didn't show up in any, but I still could have missed her somewhere.

 _She's actually here._ "U-um, so what'll it be?" I found myself asking Opal instead, seeing as I was a bit too nervous to talk to her right then. Thoughts about the previous night weren't helping either. Those curves. _Maybe I should sneak another shot for liquid courage._

"Hey, _I_ take over in a few minutes remember?" Opal had the audacity to laugh at me, but I chose to ignore it and pushed my hair behind my ear. "But I think my friend _Asami_ would like something." She reiterated the name, letting me know that I either needed to pay attention to her more, or I needed to buy her drink for her. Perhaps both?

"Right." I cleared my throat, sliding my eyes back to her. _Go for it! What's the worst she can do?_ "Just a Coke?" I asked without stuttering. Thankfully she laughed at that and seemingly broke the tense air I'd accidentally fallen into.

"No, I'm not babysitting tonight." She tilted her head to the side.

"Can I get a _Hurricane?_ " Someone else asked, making me hold up a finger to the beautiful woman before turning around. _Vodka, grenadine syrup, gin, rum, Bacardi, Amaretto, Cointreau, grapefruit juice and apple juice._ Mixed altogether just right, I handed it to the other girl in a glass with a smile.

Seeing as everyone was good for the moment, I slipped back over to the other two. "Think of something?" I questioned, briefly having to wonder if she needed a menu or not. Most people knew what they wanted as soon as they came through the doors, but there were those who still needed it so I wouldn't question her if she did.

"Surprise me." Those peridot eyes twinkled with just the right amount of playfulness to make a warm feeling spread all over me.

"No shots." Opal barked.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" I held up my hands defensively. The two giggled at me as I turned to think about what to make her. I knew I'd told her that _Long Island Iced Tea_ was Opal's specialty and when she'd asked _me_ what mine was I said I didn't have one...but I did. Licking my lips, I stepped forward with purpose.

 _Highball Glass. Vodka, rum, tequila, gin, blue curacao liqueur, sweet and sour mix._ I poured the correct amount of each into the chilled glass that also had ice in it before topping it off with _2oz_ of _Sprite._ Adding two cherries for fun, I then glanced up to the clock. _12:05am._ "You are officially my last order." I smiled happily as I placed the drink in front of her. She didn't hesitate to return my smile and when she began to reach for her clutch, I shook my head. "I got it." I was aware that I'd said a free _Coke_ last night, but who cares?

"Great!" Opal appeared next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. _Where'd she come from?_ To my surprise, she all but shoved a shot into my hand. "Now take this and call me in the morning."

"Ope-" I tried.

"No. This one's on me." Her mischievous grin seemed to have been stuck on her face.

"I-"

"Take it, Kor."

 _I already had one!_ I shouted in my head, but seeing those determined eyes bordering on blazing force, I sighed in defeat. "Fine." I muttered and tossed it back. My preparation for that awful bitterness diminished as soon as the aftertaste came back around to slap me in nothing but sweetness. _Wait. Amaretto..._ I smacked my lips to get a better taste. _Melon liqueur, Grenadine, and..._ Narrowing my eyes at my cheeky friend. _Sprite._ "You gave me a _Jolly Rancher?"_ I asked with a frown.

"I know you don't like the taste of liquor, so why not?" Opal shrugged before gesturing to Asami. "Alright. She's all yours- OW!" She yelped when I 'accidentally' stepped on her foot to get to my bag on the other side of her. "You little-" Those eyes glittered with purpose and I wasn't in the mood to get pummeled by her in front of all these people.

"Look! It's your manly soccer player come to wipe you off your feet!" I shouted excitedly and pointed behind her, making her spin back around therefore granting my escape. As I safely skirted around the counter to Asami's side, Opal glared right at me like she knew I'd be there all along.

"It's 'sweep' and you don't even know what he looks like!" A small pout began to form on her lips when a newcomer asked for a _Slippery Nipple._ On cue, a childish snicker left my mouth as Opal nodded in affirmation to him, forgetting about me for the moment. Only when she growled my name did I remember that I was supposed to move the bottles back around before I left the bar. _Oops. Alcohol does things to a person._

"What's so funny?" Asami asked once Opal wasn't in front of us and glaring at me.

"It's nothing." I waved her off, but when a curious brow rose unsatisfied, I leaned in. "It's just kinda funny hearing guys like _him_ order a _Slippery Nipple._ " My chin jutted over to the one that ordered, making Asami hide her giggle behind her hand.

"Well, what's in it?" She asked, sipping on the straw I'd put in her drink as well.

" _Bailey's Irish Cream_ and _Butterscotch Schnapps._ " I just noticed that she hadn't touched the cherries yet and it was a wonder that I was able to answer while my eyes glued to those delicious looking lips of hers. But we _were_ talking about something that was automatic to me, so it wasn't that shocking. "It's not exactly the strongest shot out there is, but it is fun to say." I thought about it. "Actually, almost all cocktail names are fun to say. You know, if you're not here with your mom or something." That got half a chuckle from her, but I didn't miss the flicker of something else in those eyes. _You're ruining it._ "H-how's your drink?" I immediately stammered to keep from digging myself deeper.

"It's something new." Asami looked relieved to have avoided whatever it was that triggered her and I let myself relax a little. "Can I ask what it is?"

" _Adios-_ uh, it's shortened name is _AMF_ , so that's what I'll call it." I coughed into my hand. Okay. Maybe not all cocktail names were fun to say. Unfortunately, we had fallen into a silence that I wasn't sure was a good or bad one. I just knew that I was starting to feel the shot I'd taken kick in as my eyes wandered from the bar Opal was reorganizing to the the woman sitting next to me.

Now that I'd gotten a better look at her, I could see that she was wearing another red dress, but unlike last night, _this_ one covered more of her arms and the majority of the borders had a golden lining that just made her look that much more sophisticated with a hint of friskiness. Breathtaking. It was a shoulderless dress that hugged every curve of her body until it reached just above her stocking covered knees, on down those long legs and into black heels. _Stockings._ Something about them usually had me sighing like a lovesick pup and this time was no exception.

"You're staring."

My avid gaze broke away from her legs and looked everywhere else but at her for fear that she would find something untoward in them. _Cool it._ "How was your day yesterday?" I asked just as Opal dropped off another drink for me. The look she gave me told me that I was okay and just needed to be myself. _Look where that got me!_ Would more alcohol actually help? _Whatever._ I straightened my back and pressed the cup to my lips to take an experimental sip. _Apple juice, passion fruit juice, lemon juice and grenadine syrup._ My eyes widened slightly. Nothing. She'd given me a virgin _Bora Bora._

"Do you really want to hear about my day?" The woman next to me asked. More like _purred._ My eyes then slid back to hers as I took another drink.

"Try me." I prompted her before putting my half empty glass down, having not realized how thirsty I really was. "Or if you want to stay secretive, I can let that slide." Was my added joke that made her giggle.

"Well then, I guess I can say that I couldn't wait to come here tonight." That time, she spoke while her fingers idly played with the small black straw and if I wasn't careful, I would end up staring again. _Long fingers._

"So that means you had a boring day until now, huh?" I sent her a lopsided grin. She smiled back innocently, but when the crowd whooped behind us, we both turned to see Opal juggling four shot glasses before spreading them out and pouring green liquid from her shaker. Gulping down my apprehension, I leaned closer to Asami. "Hey, do you want to get out of here?"

 _'You put me on a roller coaster, fly me on a plane. You send me to another planet-'_

 _SERIOUSLY?!_ That song was getting to me and I wanted nothing more than to run out of there before I started to sing along. Not until I had her answer anyway. _Then again, she's all dressed up..._ even though I hated to think it, I had to accept the possibility that she would want to dance a little first. Glancing behind me let a contemplative look cross my face. _Well, it's not as packed as last night._ But if they kept playing _that_ song, I was going to actually lose it.

Just then, something cold and wet pressed against my lips.

Jerking back, I was slapped into reality once more as I saw Asami's eyes filling my vision. Playfully amused. I managed to bring my gaze downward when the feeling on my lips insisted further and realized that she was offering me a cherry. My mouth opened instinctively, but before she could pull her hand away after letting it go of it, I caught her hand and wrapped my lips around her pointer finger. The action surprised me as much as it did her so I didn't push it and only flicked my tongue along the pad of her finger, sucked, and then it was over.

"Thank you." I said after almost swallowing the dang thing whole and licking my lips.

"Where-" Asami cleared her throat and tried again. "Where did you have in mind?"

"Are you hungry?" I found myself asking, not thinking about the other way that question could have been interpreted until an obvious interest presented itself in those enchanting peridots. It told me that perhaps she wasn't only hungry for breakfast. And _that_ made me bite on my lip to keep from groaning heatedly.

"I could eat something." Was her sultry answer as she then slid her thumb into her mouth to clean that one off too.

 _Oh._

* * *

 _A/N: Okay, since it's fairly clear that y'all want a continuation, I thought I'd be a good sport and do it. (Though, I didn't predict it happening like this.) *wipes forehead semi-nervously* looks like smut ahead, huh? Wish me luck and we'll see how that goes._

 _Oh yeah. If anyone's interested in doing a cover image for either of my Korrasami stories, I'm all ears^^_

 _Thank you for reading and for your kind words! They motivate me._

 _Tootles~_


	3. She gives good Signals

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _'You make me crazy and I kind of like it. You show me that apple, girl, and I wanna bite it.'_

Have ever had a song stuck in your head that just wouldn't leave no matter what you did? I have. And it was happening while my stunning table mate was trying to tell me about herself. Oh, I certainly was paying avid attention to her, but the words from that song refused to get out of my head as my eyes once again strayed from her electric green orbs and landed safely on her delectable looking lips.

 _Asami Sato. Double major. Completed her Masters' and is working on a Doctorate. Her number one passion is using her hands on anything from a car engine to huge industrial machines. Dislikes paperwork and egocentric imbeciles who don't know how to do their jobs. Excellent at public speaking though it still makes her nervous from time to time. Next in line for-_ I could barely believe it- _Future Industries. Has plans already set in motion there and would rather spend time on the ground level than holed up in an office thirty floors away..._ what else? _She relieves stress by working on, or taking apart the vehicles in her garage while at the same time tries to find new ways to improve the fuel efficiency and whatnot. Annnd there's this guy named Varrick that drives her absolutely crazy!_

 _She's amazing._ I thought as I practically took note about these things like I was preparing to make a new drink.

"I swear _everything_ he does is 'allegedly.'" Asami air-quoted before rolling her eyes dramatically. I only let out a small chuckle because I too wrapped up in the smoky, cultured voice she had. That glossy raven-colored mane of hers. Her long, dark eyelashes that were topped with a gentle coating of purple eyeliner that did nothing but bring out the almost golden flecks in her irises. Even her daring red lipstick complimented the insane smoothness of her skin and those eyes. _Spirits_ those eyes. Every once in awhile I would see an almost _raw_ desire in them aside from the ultimate interest she seemed to have every time she looked at me.

Strangely enough, she hadn't acted on those signals in the slightest.

"So what about you, Korra? You've basically heard _my_ whole life story." She asked, bringing her long fingers up to curl against her chin. _Presently._

"What do you want to know?" I took a drink of my water. Seriously. She hadn't initiated any sort of contact, didn't move closer, (let alone invite _me_ closer) and when her foot touched mine earlier, she felt the need to apologize for it. I was confused. _Did I miss something back there?_

"How long have you been working at _Tightrope?_ " It was a simple question, but by then I was more than a little curious about her somewhat restrained behavior. I wasn't clueless enough to miss her counteractions to what more than likely should have been at least a kiss by now.

"A little over two months now." I ended up answering. "I got my Associate's, but I decided to just work for now before going back for a Bachelor's in the fall. Maybe even next year." I wasn't sure, especially if Kuvira was talking about me working under her at _Verdant._ Of course, I needed only to say the word about going back to school and she would welcome that just as much as me working for her.

"Do you like it? Working at _Tightrope?_ " Asami asked softly, having seen something, I figured, showed on my face as I'd said that.

"I'm trying to convince myself that I do." I sighed, slumping back in my seat and not worrying that my foot touched hers under the table. She didn't apologize that time. In fact, she didn't even move it when mine only stayed there. "No. What I'm really trying to do is-" My phone vibrated in my pocket, successfully having cut off the rest of my response as I jumped slightly.

 _1:10am. Opal. 'How's it going? Are you two ready to do the horizontal tango?'_

I snorted at her choice of words, choosing to leave her to think whatever she wanted and shoved my phone back into my pocket. "Anyway." I righted myself so I could continue eating my pancakes. Honestly, they weren't the best I've had and that was saying something because the restaurant actually had the word 'pancake' in it's name. _Go figure._

"What were you saying?" Asami brought my attention back to her.

"Oh. I'm really just trying to decide on whether or not I want to work at _Verdant_ if a friend of mine gets to run it." I concluded around a bite of pancake. _Nice save, Korra!_ I'd been leaning toward telling her that I was trying to step out of my parents' shadows so I could try standing on my own two feet. But _that_ was a little too personal to tell someone I was just getting to know at one in the morning. Who does that?

She seemed to understand though. "I've been there. It's quite the club." That time I caught the subtle way her eyes fell to my arms as I brought them up to lean on. _I wonder._ Quirking the side of my mouth in a small smirk, I discretely flexed and had the satisfying view of her irises blanking just a bit because of it.

"So, what exactly are we doing, Asami?" I couldn't take it anymore. Though, I didn't hesitate to deliberately flex harder to tease her a little more. _Yeah. I work out._ Both Kuvira and I hit the gym at least four times out of the week and my beautiful table mate was especially lucky because I had gone there just yesterday.

"I'm sorry, what?" Gently shaking her head, she picked up her glass of water to take a sip. My eyes fixed to the way her lips pursed against the straw. I couldn't say that that I remembered ever having such a strong, almost immediate attraction to anyone before. Alcohol aside, because my last relationship had started out thanks to one of those nights and I hardly think that two separated shots would do more than make me feel at ease. It was sudden, that's for sure, but it was also a bit thrilling and so far I hadn't run into any red flags or any warnings...It was enough to let me conclude that I wouldn't mind finding those long, sexy legs of hers wrapped around me by the end of tonight.

This morning. Whatever.

"Are you attracted to me?" I blurted. _Great. Scare her off why don't you?_ Instead of shrinking under the table, I took a calming breath and shakily awaited her answer with my heart in my throat. I didn't even fight the urge to lick my suddenly dry lips.

"And what would you say if I said I was?" Asami was smiling. Clearly amused at the bluntness of my question. _But that's still a lot of questions._ I thought with a smirk as she moved her own plate to the side so she could set her forearms on the table too. _Those wrists._ Her left side contained a bracelet with the same design as the one around her right ankle, but there was a difference in sizes to let anyone know that one was indeed for the wrist and the other for the ankle. _Now what was she saying?_

"Well, I probably would say, 'okay. Awesome.' And, 'why haven't you tried anything, then?'" Was my response while my hand slowly reached across the table to turn one of her own palms upward. As she thought about it, my eyes dropped to watch my finger brush delicately over the inside of her slim wrist. Under the golden bracelet. When I got the chance to look back up, there was a sort of promise in those peridots that caused a pleasant chill to run down my spine. In turn, I used what little nails I had to drag them along the inside of her long fingers and down into her palm, making them twitch in response. _So firm._ I could see what she was talking about when she said she liked _hands-on_ projects. Very attractive.

She cleared her throat, eyes never straying from our hands. "I would say that 'while I do not mind taking initiative, I _do_ mind pushing myself too aggressively on someone who doesn't want it.'"

There was a short pause as I thought that over and when her eyes met mine again, I couldn't stop the soft snort that left my nose. "So you were-" I let go of her hand to lift mine over my head, pointing at myself like an idiot. "Waiting for a signal or something?"

"Commissioner Gorden is actually working on a new bat signal to set up, so I was initially lost when it came to figuring if this is what _you_ wanted or not. Forgive me." Asami giggled. The almost serious way in which she'd said that made me all but slump across the table to bust a gut laughing. _Did she actually just say that?_

" _Bat signal._ " I repeated incredulously, shaking my head at her. But I would be lying if I said that that wasn't at all _really_ considerate of her. Sweet even. Unfortunately, it also made me wonder how we were supposed to move forward from here. _Hmm._ "Let's just say that me popping my neck is my signal." I suggested teasingly as I did just that, not missing the way her eyes fell to my forearm when I brought my hand up to rub my neck. Smirking to myself, I then removed the arm band that almost never left my right bicep and tossed it at her. She flinched, but caught it before looking at me curiously. "Or that. Possibly a little more?"

"M-more?" A brow rose at me.

"More signals to give you the green light, Miss Sato." I grinned. It was the first time she'd stammered in my presence and I wasn't hating it whatsoever.

"I like this one." She turned the arm band over. "Next to your impressive muscles, this was one of the first things noticed about you."

"They are impressive aren't they?" I asked while flexing both my arms, showing them off and all at once I remembered Opal teasing Kuvira and I by singing _'My anaconda don't want none unless you got GUNS, hun_.' She was such a dork.

On the other hand, Asami cleared her throat again and tried not to stare. "Yes." She smirked to herself. "Of course, there's more to you than those lovely muscles."

That time, I had to look away from her unwavering gaze while trying to hide the blush that wanted to capture my cheeks while she giggled at me. Now, I already knew the woman was a charmer, but that didn't stop me from being taken off guard by her all over again. She certainly knew what cards to play and I dare not challenge her to any, regardless that I had a flawless track record with _Uno_. I just knew I had to be careful, lest she 'wipe' me off my feet before I even had the chance to blink.

Then again, I wouldn't mind that either.

"And there's more to you." I nodded with a thick chuckle. "I-I mean it's there, but I'm afraid I'll get lost somewhere trying to name them all."

"Care to show me, then?" _Ah. There's that passion._ My lips curled into an easy smirk as my fingers caught hers once more.

"My business. Your pleasure, Ms. Sato." I winked, flagging our waiter down so I could pay the bill. _#1 House of Pancakes my well-toned butt._

* * *

 _Sometime after 2am? Home._

A soft, yet surprised squeak left her mouth as I secured my left arm around her slim waist while the other dropped to prompt her knee up so she could wrap her legs around my hips. The last thing I wanted to do was let the gorgeous woman hurt herself because I knew for a fact that heels weren't always fun to walk around in (especially backwards,) so I easily opted to carry her the rest of the way to my door.

Her weight was nothing to me and when her arms only slipped more securely around my neck again did we continue our progress without having to break the kiss. And in no way did I mind since all I wanted to be was _closer_ to her. From the way her lips kept up the rhythm without a hitch made it seem like she trusted me not to drop her and that confidence only spurred me to hurry on until we reached my front door.

" _Mmnah..._ " And odd, yet incredibly sexy little sound left her mouth as I eagerly pushed her against the door, but she hardly had any complaints as her legs fell away from my hips so she could wait for me to open it. _Sorry._ I was about to say it while my hand dug around in my pocket for my keys until her hands came back up to cup my face to lead my lips back to hers. I forgot all about it. _Raava_ , I just knew that I didn't want her to stop, but there was something I needed to do first.

"W-wait-" I managed to gasp, meekly pulling away from her lips when I somehow managed to get the door unlocked. Asami instantly stopped and she didn't hesitate to open her eyes in slight concern.

"Wait?" She repeated, making me lean in to press an apologetic kiss to her lips.

"I just don't want you to freak out when you see her." I replied without much thought against her tantalizing mouth.

" _Her?_ " Pulling back, peridot eyes glittered confusingly in the moonlight.

Only then did it dawn on me. _Way to go, Korra._ "My dog, Naga." On cue, an excited bark erupted from the other side of the door that made Asami release me and practically jump away from it with a yelp. I let a small chuckle leave my mouth and ever so slowly opened the door a crack. "Alright, back on up, your highness." I called through, making sure she didn't nose her way out like she did from time to time. Thankfully, she did as she was told and even went to sit just inside while her tail thumped against the floor was as much enthusiasm as before.

"I forgot you said you had a dog." Asami admitted sheepishly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Something about the way she'd said that made me second guess myself suddenly. "That's- you're okay with that, right?" I stopped just short of opening the door all the way, ignoring the whine Naga emitted just after. "She isn't mean. Unless, you know, you're going to rob me or something." I added with a slightly convinced look on my face. "Wait, you aren't are you? I think the most expensive things I have in there are my textbooks from last semester." That was a joke and from the way her eyes widened in surprise had a smile tugging at my lips.

"I can assure you that I'm not trying to rob you." Asami giggled. "And I'd love to meet her."

Now there was something I hadn't heard even my ex say. Alas, my giant dog usually scared people off and left it to _me_ to spend the night at someone else's place instead of the reverse. Kuvira was the only one who had an extra set of keys and actually knew how to look after Naga when I asked her to. Only when both of us were working did Opal borrow a key form one of us to feed Naga and let her out for a bit. Of course, I hadn't even thought about all that tonight and here Asami was, ready to meet her. _Sweetness._ I sent her a wider smile before stepping through the door.

"Hey, you." I greeted after tuning the living room lights on, taking a knee in front of my anxious pup and catching her big eyes with mine. My hands also gently took hold of the sides of her furry face and I took care to avoid her numerous licks of greeting. "Look, I brought someone and I need you to be a good girl about it, alright?" She responded with the start of a bark that ended in more of a snort, tail wagging once more. "Good enough." Standing back up, I gestured to the beautiful woman standing in the doorway. "Asami, Naga. Naga- be nice." I cleared my throat nervously as my beast brushed by my legs to inspect the newcomer.

Seriously, the last time Naga met someone new, I'd lost that person as a friend. So it was natural for me to be as tense as I was right then while she circled curiously around Asami's legs. _Please don't do anything, girl._ _How can I be so stupid?_ My more negative thoughts about possible outcomes swirled around in my head, but immediately slowed when Asami reached down to scratch behind her ear. When Naga looked back at her with a watchful eye, Asami turned her hand until her palm was presented to the cold nose.

"Hi, Naga." She said in a soothing voice, hand then reaching further down to pat the side of her stomach. "You're so soft." An amused chuckle left her lips as she fully knelt down in front of my dog too. At that, Naga instantly grew giddy enough to move forward, causing my eyes to widen.

"No- hey, who do you think you are?" I stepped in just before Naga could start mercilessly licking Asami's face and didn't stop the relieved chuckle from leaving me. "Sorry. That's a reaction I wasn't prepared for." Leading her away, I let Asami close the door behind her, not missing the soft laugh from her either as she wiped her cheek off.

"How does she normally react?" She asked, once I managed to calm my eager giant down with a new dog bone I'd snagged from the cupboard reserved just for her.

"Well, let's just say that the last person Naga met feels the need to walk on the _other_ side of the street when her and I are out for a walk." I shook my head at the sated polar bear clearly enjoying herself as she eagerly went to town on the bone.

"Ouch." Asami commented, coming to stand beside me to join my watching her.

"I'm glad she didn't do much but lick you, though. Sorry about that by the way." I sent her a crooked smile that she returned easily enough. Those peridots were alight with mirth, but there was still a hint of desire under them that had me licking my lips once more. Her seductive taste was still there, making me inwardly shiver. "Um, I-I can put her in the yard..." My suggestion died out when I looked back to see that Asami had turned to glance around in wonder. A part of me still didn't believe that she was really there with me, but as she brought her gaze back to mine, I felt my throat dry a bit.

"Okay." She answered quietly, slipping her hand down to mine so she could give it a reassuring squeeze. One that told me she hadn't forgotten why we were here in the first place. Of course, I didn't want her to think that was _all_ this was. No. I wasn't just looking to score and I would need to let her know somehow.

 _Okay._ I repeated inwardly. "Bathroom's right there and I'll be back." Pointing behind me, I hoped nothing else was out of place besides the few articles of clothing I had yet to put away from the last laundry day. For the most part, I was pretty a pretty tidy individual (mainly thanks to my mom) but every once in awhile I had a lazy week and luckily this week wasn't one.

"I'll be waiting."

Her words tumbled around in my head as I gingerly snatched Naga's bone away from her and walked towards the backdoor. _I'll be waiting._ It caused a vicious round of butterflies to begin fluttering around in my stomach that almost distracted me enough to make me try to walk through the door without opening it. Clearing my throat, I glanced down to see Naga looking up at me expectantly.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes at her and then opened the door to let her out. Of course, she was all too happy to oblige and nearly knocked me over to get her paws in the grass. "No visiting your boyfriend, understand?" I warned, walking out so I could toss her bone back to her. "Buttercup doesn't want to be responsible for any puppies." A low woof followed by a snort made me scoff. "I don't care that he's the most attractive Boxer you've ever seen, you two would have funny looking kids." Another snort. "Just saying." I waved her off. "Anyway, _please_ stay in the fence and I'll let you in later. Alright?" With a wave of her tail she basically told me to scram and I didn't hesitate to leave her to it. She liked the coolness of the night anyway.

Upon entering the house, I caught sight of Asami by the door again. Halfway leaned over to remove those heels of hers. The sight left me somewhat breathless and when she righted herself, her hands came up to run through her hair starting from the nape of her neck in what looked like a stretched. And the small groan that escaped next? _Whoa._ That time, I _actually_ walked into one of my dining chairs and all but fell over with it before spinning away and pushing it safely back under the table. "Ow." I muttered in embarrassment, keeping my gaze to myself as I retreated to the bathroom to wash my hands. Once there, I let the wincing emotion show and brought my leg up to vigorously rub my poor shin because it had taken the brunt of the hit and _Sweet Bison_ it hurt!

"Are you alright?" Asami's voice called somewhat muffled. _Is she laughing at me?_

"Just fine." I said through my clenched teeth and then cleared my throat when I decided that rubbing at the pain only helped so much. That was a bruise, no doubt about it and I wouldn't be surprised if she saw me too because I'd made enough of a ruckus with the stupid chair anyway. Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to come back out of the bathroom and easily found Asami waiting for me by the couch as she inspected the arm band I'd forgotten all about. A small grin stuck to my lips when I passed her so I could take my shoes off too. (Hopefully, without that much of a limp.)

"Do you always wear this?" She asked quietly, making me look back at her from over my shoulder.

"Yeah, it's from my tribe." I answered. Once my shoes were off, I went back to stand by her. "But don't worry, I also wash it regularly." I added cheekily, causing her to duck her head in another giggle. I liked seeing her smile. She was different. Actually, _this_ was different and I found myself liking it.

When her eyes met mine again, she didn't hesitate to reach out and pull me closer by the hem of my shirt. "Hi." She voiced as I brought my hands up to her enticing hips, noting that the air had begun to thicken with anticipation.

"Sup." I snickered when another smile broke out across her lips. Before she could retort, I took another step forward until I was pressed up against her front while my hands left their spot to gently feel along the confines of her back.

I could feel her muscles under my fingertips and once I got to just below her shoulder blades, I felt the chill of her zipper. The thought that mere fabric away was probably, what I had to imagine, the most beautiful body I would ever see and it had me wanting nothing more than to pull that zipper. And if the nerves in my fingers were working properly, I would venture a guess that she wasn't even wearing a bra. _That's why the bodice fits her like it does._ A light noise left my mouth as my nose dropped to the flesh of her slender neck while her own hands experimentally slipped under my shirt.

" _Korra._ " She all but groaned as her hands splayed out over my stomach and just like that, she pulled them back out to grip the hem. Pressing a chaste kiss to her neck, I then stepped back to let her lift the tank top over my head. I leaned back as soon as it was off and allowed myself to watch those peridots take me in. I got to see Asami watch her own hands on me and when they traveled up toward my chest, I felt chills all along my body because I hadn't ever seen anybody look at me like that before.

It was... _Spirits,_ I couldn't even come up with a word to describe how I felt in that moment.

My fingers took hold of the zipper then and when her eyes slid all the way back up to mine, I held them while I deliberately pulled the zipper down. Her pupils flared and I had to bite back a groan when _my_ bra suddenly fell away too. _When did she even-_ Plump lips pressed to mine cut the rest of my thought off. I felt the flutter of her eyelashes against my cheek as my lips easily parted under hers and when she stepped forward, the warmth of her body nearly made my head spin. Her long fingers in my hair weren't helping either.

And then there was a soft _swish_ that let me know that her dress had fallen away too, but I dared not look yet. Unless I wanted to end up in a useless puddle on the floor, I needed to at least find the bed first. _Why didn't I do that to begin with?_ When her hands reached for the button of my jeans, I stopped her by doing what I did earlier and picked her up. Again, a very cutely surprised little sound left her mouth as I turned us so we could head in the direction of my bed. I was thankfully able to find the two steps in time, but just as we got to the edge of the mattress, I accidentally stepped on one of Naga's squeaky toys and all but dumped Asami onto the bed. _Whoops. No lights on in here._

Ignoring what just occurred, I wasted no time in following right after her and placed my forearms on either side of her head to resume the kiss. The _feeling_ of my chest pressed against hers had my heart thundering, breath hitching when Asami's hips lifted to meet mine for an instant. "I like it when you do that." Asami murmured against my lips, making me lean away to chuckle gently.

"What? Almost make a fool of myself by nearly injuring you?" I asked around an amused huff, barely containing a shudder as her mouth left mine to drag on down to my neck. Meanwhile, her hands managed to make quick work of my jeans and in one swift motion, she slid them down my hips. I didn't hesitate to kick them the rest of the way off.

"I trust you not to drop me." She whispered, using her teeth next followed by her deliciously hot tongue. _This girl._ "But when you do that, it feels like you really want me."

That made me pull back just enough to look at her. Really? _She_ felt that way? Here, the whole time I'd been thinking that exact thing! _So we're on the same page then._ There was a few seconds of contemplation until I let out a soft sigh. "Asami," I kissed the tip of her nose. "I _do_ want you." _I've wanted you since I first saw you. Touched you._ A kiss to her lips. "So much." I let my tongue run along her bottom lip before taking it between my teeth, causing her to squirm a bit. "You don't even know." I half growled once I released it.

"Show me then." Asami managed to breathe after placing one more kiss to the corner of my mouth. I took another moment to scan her beautiful face to make sure there was no apprehension and then placed a gentle kiss to her nose before moving on down to that amazing jawline of hers to her neck.

While I had no problem doing that she asked, I still needed her to know that I wasn't going to be pushy about it at all. She'd been so damn considerate about waiting for my consent in the first place and the last thing I wanted to do was make her think that I was in it for myself. Even if she hadn't shown any hesitation about the sex itself, _I_ felt the need to make sure she knew her comfort was important to me. That this wasn't the kind of thing I did all the time. No way. And I wanted her to feel special because she was and I just plain never thought I'd ever get the chance to touch, much less kiss an utter marvel such as her.

Then again, maybe Asami _did_ understand. For one: she was still here. Two: she didn't act impatiently in any way...she actually pretty much accepted all of what I was doing and that made me relax a little more. Enough to kiss back towards her mouth and once one of my hands left the mattress to venture on down her mouth-watering body to trace the upper hem of one of her stockings, her legs wrapped around me in response. _Wow._ Right then, a part of me hated that I hadn't gotten to see what color panties she was wearing, but I _swear_ , the softness of her skin was enough to drive me crazy! Thus letting me forget about it. Her hands found themselves on my stomach again and I could hear the way her breathing began to go uneven when my fingers dipped just below the lace of her panties, dragging them lightly over the flesh there.

And then her hands came up to my bare chest, thumb sliding over my nipple in the process.

" _Ooomph..."_ I let that noise escape into her mouth because I'd been anticipating that, but when it did happen, I didn't expect it to feel _that_ good. It forced a stunted breath out of me. My reaction must have had some sort of effect on her because she continued massaging, sending pleasurable waves down along my body that resulted in a roll of my hips. _What is she doing to me?_ I thought when she easily met the next roll until there was friction between us. My chest tightened in excitement and it was all I could do to breathe. I wanted more.

Boldly, I traced my lips downward until they closed around an erect nipple, causing Asami to arch into me and I could taste just the fainest trace of salt against my tongue. It was maddening. Leading my mouth across to its twin, I framed the nipple with my teeth before sucking with just the right amount of force, earning a throaty moan in return. _Spirits._ Asami's legs tightened around around me and the sheer _heat_ pressing into my stomach made my touch that much firmer as my fingers felt their way along the back of her thigh. That time, she shuddered approvingly while my mouth took it's time traveling down the valley of her breasts and then along the little grooves between her ribs, causing her to release another half-choked moan. It made me wonder if she was trying to maybe hold in a laugh? I didn't know, but it was adorable and as I continued, it eventually resulted in little mewling sounds that probably had to be one of the best sounds I'd ever heard in my life.

" _Korra."_ Asami groaned after I lead my lips over each hollow, every ridge and felt each shiver that rolled off of her. Every sigh, moan, tightening of her fingers in my hair, I took note of it all as my hands and mouth caressed her sensually. Before I knew it, she was pulling me back up so she could connect our lips again. That kiss is so filled with need that I found my mind blanking a bit. My fingers slipped into her silky hair then as we kissed until our bodies were sliding deliciously together and we were practically groaning into each others' mouths.

 _Show me, then._ Asami's voice presented itself in an instant before my brain gave way to more of what I wanted to do. Pulling apart had taken some time, but when we finally did, I was slightly surprised to find that we were both trembling from the intensity and it utterly blew my mind to think of how much want she could inspire in me. _Incredible._ Bringing my hand up, I splayed my fingers over her heart in a silent pledge not to leave her and that seemed to calm her down some as those enticing thighs relaxed enough to let me slide down.

Heavily lidded eyes suddenly opened to meet mine with those lips of hers parted as short pants left her mouth. With a secretive smile, I covered my own harsh breathing and opened my mouth just below her bellybutton, watching avidly as her muscles rippled in response. _Woof._ I felt my own desire grow substantially when her hands found themselves in my hair again.

Gorgeous.

Leaning further down, I settled on the floor and pressed my lips to the inside of her thigh. It earned another groan from her to my delight and just as I took a breath, I nearly lost it from the heady scent of her arousal. _Sweet Raava_! My core tightened, but I ignored it and closed my eyes at the same time I enclosed a patch of skin between my lips and sucked. I couldn't care less that she still had her stockings on. "Kor-ra-" Asami whimpered that time and her hips jolted. Sliding my hands back up to her knees, I gently let them draw upwards as my mouth languidly continued to leave kisses and little bites along the way towards the juncture of her legs. _These_ _stockings._ I definitely had a fetish now.

When my hands reached her waist, I didn't hesitate to hook my thumbs in the waistband of her lacy panties and began pulling them down. Asami lifted her hips to help me and since they were the insanely sexy kind that latched onto the stockings themselves, I felt the need to lead my hands down the entire length of both legs to get them off. _So. Very. Sexy._ An appreciative purr left my mouth as I gently took one of her calves in my hand and made sure to lift it over my shoulder to leave her that much more open to me. Although, before I could ultimately close the distance, I pressed another lone kiss to the inside of her thigh that let her know what I was about to do.

A hand slid into my hair and regardless that she hadn't pulled me or anything, I could still feel the plea mixed with her acceptance. Swallowing thickly, I wasted no time in surging forward to open my lips against the wet flesh between her legs. Asami's hips jerked into me in an immediate response after my tongue made a long, deliberate stroke and the hand in my hair twitched with need. _You taste so good._ I thought hungrily, having not anticipated that she would taste so damn delicious, but man alive how riveting it was! My own core throbbed heatedly as her sweet and tangy, yet smooth and exotic taste exploded across my tongue and it was a wonder that I was able to bring my hand up to slide a single finger deep into the clinging heat because my mind was overloaded with her entirety.

Keeping my mouth on her clit, I let my finger curve against that sensitive spot inside of her a few times before adding a second. However, just as my tongue languidly flicked against her clit, I felt her inner muscles tighten around me and a sharp cry of relief left the woman on the bed. Forgetting about working for it, not to mention the way her essence was occupying my mind for exact flavors, I eagerly pressed my tongue firmly against her throbbing bud while allowing Asami's hips to dance over me. Meanwhile, I was too busy loving every long, shuddering groan that reached my ears and when she eventually stopped emitting those sounds, I had half a mind to work for another one. Just to see her come undone again. _So hot._

I couldn't help it.

Asami's muscles clenched against my fingers as I delved lower for another exquisite taste. Ignoring my own body's whine for attention, I slowly thusted into her core, falling into an easy pace with my tongue. Above me, Asami released a stifled moan and I had the pleasurable sensation of my hair being tugged on. _Wow._ Her heel instantly dug into my back and she breathed, " _H-harder._ " It caused a surge of lust to roil through me and who was I to resist the near desperation in her voice? I wanted her release as much as _she_ did.

Now thrusting with purpose, I let a growl of my own out and watched as the vibrations practically shot straight up her body, causing her back to warp. She was panting, moaning, grinding down on me, earning me the feel of her muscles fluttering around my fingers and ultimately _feel_ how close she was again.

"I-I'm-" She tried through a broken whimper. " _Korra!_ "

My eyes beheld the way her back curved, my ears caught the euphoric cry, my core tightened as both of her hands found themselves in my hair, and my mind was caught up in the harsh gasps and sexual noises that filled the air. I was lost in the fact that my head was buried between the ridiculous thighs of the most enchanting woman I'd ever had the pleasure of meeting.

* * *

 _Later._

"What was the first thing you thought when you saw me?" Asami's quiet voice reached my ears, making me open my eyes against the ceiling that was starting to light up just a bit. She was lying comfortably across my chest and I didn't even realized I'd just about dozed off stroking my fingers through her silken locks until she'd said something.

"Green." I chuckled. A soft giggle shook through her body as she then picked her head up to look at me in question, making me nod at her. "It actually took some time for me to come up with a-" Another chuckle. " _Full Body Assessment_ because I got lost in the insane color of these eyes." My hand came up to brush black tresses away so I could see them. "Only when you gave your order did I finally conclude that you were the meanest patron I'd ever served."

 _Smack!_

"Ah-ow! I'm kidding!" I barked out a laugh and didn't stop myself from covering my bicep where she'd slapped me. _Whoo, she's got power!_ She hadn't injured me, but there was no doubt about her knocking someone out if she got the chance. Of course, I'd had the pleasure (literally) to see _just_ what else those hands were capable of and it was hot. _She_ was hot. And I don't remember ever feeling that satisfied before. _Where have you been all my life?_

"You're _such_ a charmer." Asami retorted around a snicker, pressing an apologetic kiss to my arm after removing my hand. Where have _I_ been?

"Not as much as you Ms. Sato." I reached down to pull the blanket more securely around us. "But can we get some sleep? Unlike _some_ people," a faux cough, " _you_ , I have to work tonight."

"I _do_ have something work-related to get to in a few hours." She barely contained a scoff, making me grin into the top of her head.

"Working on weapons to use in the arena for Neo-Glads?" I asked, not bothering to turn in like I was saying. Honestly, how _could_ I when she was cuddling so freely with me? I swear, my brain had never been so at peace before. Only filled with thoughts of her and I. There was the occasional subconscious thoughts, but I hadn't even thought about a single drink since taking that _Jolly Rancher,_ much less what I usually thought about when I was alone, IE: disappointing my parents. No, it was mainly her and it was a very liberating feeling.

"Were you actually serious about all that?" Peridots met mine again curiously.

"Yeah. But it's the internet." I shrugged, barely realizing that she'd most likely been there long enough to hear my whole rant about Gladiators. _Oh well._ "But I'm sure if the article I read featured _Future Industries_ somewhere in it _,_ I would probably have a better time believing it was actually going to happen."

"That's right. Suck up to me." Asami sent me a goofy smile that had me shaking my head with a laugh.

"I would totally give up being a mixologist and a student to be a Neo-Gladiator." I announced, tangling my legs with hers and prompting her to lie back until I was lying comfortably across her chest instead.

"Is it that bad?" Asami asked while her fingers slid through my short locks, prompting a low purr from me.

"No." I murmured. "Although it would be nice to occupy my brain with something other than mixing things up all the time."

"All the time?" Her fingers twitched. "I hardly _felt_ your distractions when you were-"

"N-not _all_ the time!" I yelped, feeling my face heat slightly at what she'd almost said.

"But, you said-"

That time, I lifted myself so I could press a deliberate kiss to her lips to silence her. "I know what I said." I growled against them. "Cheeky woman." Asami leaned away to laugh at that, but I only kept myself upright to gaze at her. _What is it about you?_ I'd already established that she was different, but right then, I felt the need to...keep her? Sure she was amazing and all, but could I possibly have more than tonight? I had to wonder how it would feel to know that I could hold, touch and kiss this woman whenever I wanted.

And I _really_ wanted that. Especially since the usual thoughts weren't swarming my mind like an angry beehive when she was close. I was completely comfortable with her.

"What?" Asami asked after realizing I wasn't looking away or lying back down just yet.

"It's quiet." I replied honestly, making her furrow her brow slightly before looking toward the door.

"Think she escaped?" Asami's body twitched as if she was ready to get up.

 _Wait, why?_ "What?" I frowned in confusion. "Naga? No, she's still out there. I fixed the fence the other day."

"You said it was quiet."

 _Oh._ A snort, followed by a laugh left my mouth as I ended up falling back and covering my face with my hands. "I was talking about my brain." _Guess I need to explain myself better sometimes._ The thought was amusing enough to make a stupid grin latch onto my lips after the laughing died down.

"So, you're saying that _I_ have something to do with it?" Asami was still confused.

" _Yes._ " Turning back to her, I gently cupped her beautiful face. "You make me lose my mind." _And I totally want to date you._

A brow rose. "And that's a good thing because?"

"You know, for someone as crazy smart and undeniably gorgeous as yourself? You're pretty clueless." I pointed out with a skeptical expression.

 _Smack!_

"OW!" I yelped, eyes widening when she suddenly found herself straddling my stomach with her hands pinning my hands to either side of my head.

"Care to run that by me again?" She leaned down to breathe into my ear, earning a long sigh in return from me.

"You make me lose my mind." I smirked. Only when her teeth took purchase on my earlobe did I bite into my lip to keep from whimpering.

"Not quite." Asami murmured, going as far as running her fingers down my forearm to one of my sweet spots just under my ribs and making me squirm a bit. She'd been just as attentive as I'd been and now she already knew where a few of my weak spots were. I _had_ to ask her now. "Are you going to tell me, or are you going to wait until I reduce you to putty?" Her tongue laved along the shell of my ear.

 _Putty? Afraid you've already done that, my lovely._ "Okay, but I have something to ask you first." I actually managed to say as her hot mouth trailed blazing kisses down my neck.

"And what's that?" Even teeth nipped at my pulse point along with a hand dragging down to my right hip. When her fingers found another lethal spot, I didn't stop the roll of my hips. _Curses._ How could I ask her when she was messing with me like this? "Hm?" She prompted, ghosting her lips across my collarbones until she brought her mouth down to gently suckle at my shoulder.

"Da- _mmngh..."_ Was my pathetic try while her teeth sunk into my skin, hand traveling back up to my ribs.

"Yeah?" Asami pulled back just enough to let me see her shimmering peridots. There was a pause in which she just waited for my words to catch up to me. I swear I had a brain around here somewhere!

 _Do it!_ "Date m-me?" I all but gasped when her thumb brushed across my nipple. _Oh, that was dirty._ I thought, moving my unrestrained hand until it was brushing her hair out of her eyes once more. She only smirked before swooping in to catch my lips in such a long lingering kiss that automatically made me think that she either hadn't heard, or was just trying to perhaps ignore? I just knew that my hand was too busy tangling in thick raven locks.

"Okay." She suddenly pulled back.

My head was still spinning. "What?"

"You told me to date you? Okay." Asami clarified.

"I-I didn't _tell_ you." I huffed, gaining back enough sense to scoff at her. "I tried to ask, but you were-" I gulped thickly. "Distracting me."

"Well, I'm not doing that now, am I?" She asked with the slightest naughty smile on her full lips that had my eyes falling a bit to her equal nakedness.

"Are you serious?" I chortled, covering my eyes with my free hand.

"I can start all over." She kissed my chin. "Unless you want to."

"Would you like to date me, Asami Sato?" I finally blurted, making the utter playfulness falter and replace with a more honest expression. "B-but I understand if it's too sudden." I cleared my throat, feeling stupid for having said that because _Hello! Who just spent the night in the throes of ecstasy!?_ The look in her eyes told me the exact same thing and I wanted nothing more than to slip under the bed.

"Too sudden, huh?" She smirked again.

"Shut up." I looked away. "Y-you're making me nervous."

"Do I already need to file a report for verbal abuse?" Asami pouted slightly, making me growl.

"Cheeky woman." I felt my ears warm along with my cheeks. Seriously. _This woman._

"I would be happy to date you, Korra Takaani." She whispered next to my ear, causing me to look back at her in surprise. "What's with that look?" A soft chuckle left her mouth. "Unless you didn't hear the first time I agreed. Perhaps you _wanted_ me to turn you down?"

"No!" I coughed awkwardly at the amused brow she quirked. "I told you the affect you have on my brain."

"So a third time." She kissed my cheek. "Yes, I'll date you."

"Alright, alright." I grinned suddenly. "You're so persistent."

"You're just hard of hearing, Sweetie."

"Shut up!"

"That wasn't nice."

* * *

 _A/N: *chuckles deviously*_

 _Well now. That wasn't too bad considering I haven't written smut in a very long time. (so long that it actually took me more than two days to finish this chapter.) Regardless, I hope you liked it because it was a nice break for me. And who knows...there might -might = no promises- be a sequel because I like the dynamic they had^^_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _Tootles~_


End file.
